


Three Wishes

by yffismydrug



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Kihyun - Freeform, M/M, Smut, kiho, kihosmut, monstax, wonho - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 05:13:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19419175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yffismydrug/pseuds/yffismydrug
Summary: All Kihyun wanted to do was travel and see different places to collect interesting objects. What he did not expect, however, was to buy a lamp he did not want. Who would ever believe in things such as genies and magic? Well...it is about time that Kihyun found out.





	Three Wishes

**Everyone who walked through the market all appeared to have an agenda set. They moved from one tent to the next without much thought and pointed to the item they wanted. Kihyun heard people barter and even walk away when their barter did not pull through the way they wanted. It was always amazed him to see how different markets ran and the type of people that showed up. This was something he loved about his job. He was able to travel to a lot of different places, go to these markets, and find interesting items to bring back.**

**The sun was high in the sky since it was the middle of the day, and although Kihyun wanted to get a look at everything, he mainly wanted to get out of the sun right now. The only downside he saw to his current location was that the ground was made of sand which only seemed to make everything feel hotter than it really was. When he saw a tent with a large overhang, which he could hide under, he headed over. The only thing he found strange was that there was no one else at that tent. He still hustled over, however, and took his shelter while he looked down at everything.**

**“Hello there, young man!” the woman sitting behind the table greeted right away. “I haven’t seen you around before so that must make you a traveler.”**

**Kihyun gave the woman a small smile and replied, “Yes, that’s correct.”**

**“Anything here catch your eye?” asked the woman as she now leaned towards him more.**

**There was usually some pressure caused by the owners of the stalls to make a selection and move along so more people could look at their selection. Because he was so used to it, however, he felt no pressure and took his time to look over the table. It seemed that the woman did not appreciate how long he was taking as she suddenly stood up.**

**“How about this lamp?” she asked as she scooped it up from the table and shoved it into Kihyun’s face.**

**Slightly taken aback by the sudden motion, Kihyun gently pushed the woman’s hands away from his face. “It’s nice but...not quite something I’m looking for.”**

**“But look at how nice it is!” exclaimed the woman. “Nice and polished! The craftsmanship! All the details! How could you want to pass something like this up!?”**

**This time, Kihyun chose to ignore the woman and continued to look around the table. Whenever he picked something up to look at, she would immediately tell him that it was not a good piece and that he could do better. Each time she mentioned the item he was looking at was not good quality, he would place it back down. While he stood there and stroked his chin, the woman suddenly slammed the lamp down in front of him and leaned in even closer to her.**

**“I’ll make you a deal on this lamp!” she told him assertively. “I was going to sell this for 235 Shwul, but I’ll lower it to 175 Shwul for you!”**

**Although Kihyun had enough money and knew there was no need for a discount in order to make it affordable to him, he mainly wanted to get the woman to stop bothering him.**

**“Fine, it’s a deal. 175 Shwul,” Kihyun told her as he dug through his coin purse and pulled out the needed money.**

**The woman did not even say anything back as she pushed the lamp even closer to him and held out her hands cupped together, ready to accept the money. Once Kihyun dropped the coins into her hands, she quickly counted everything before she gave him a large smile.**

**“Enjoy your purchase!”**

**“Thanks…” Kihyun replied as he grabbed the lamp up from the table and walked away from the tent. “Now what am I going to do with this?” he mumbled to himself as he looked down at the lamp and how it gleamed in the sun.**

**The day wore on for him and eventually he realized he would need to go somewhere to get some sort of food and a place to sleep for the night. One of the most dangerous things to do would be to sleep outside in a new place like this. Even if the people around seemed nice and respectful, there was always bound to be a few bad people out of the bunch.**

**As he made his way out of the busy market to look for a place to go, a group of four men, who appeared to be drunk, bumped into him. The men continued on their way as Kihyun tumbled to the ground and dropped the lamp. At first, a part of him contemplated leaving the lamp there for someone else to find, but another part of him told him to pick it up since he had spent money on it. After he stood up and brushed the sand off of his hands and clothes, he picked up the lamp and continued on his way.**

**Once he was farther away from the market, there was a small stretch of space he had to cross before he got to a busier part of the town. As he walked, he looked back down at the lamp and saw it was still covered in sand. With the sleeve of his shirt, he began to rub the lamp to get it clean. When he thought the lamp was just about as clean as it was before, he felt it began to shake in his hands.**

**“Did that crazy woman put something in here?” Kihyun asked as he tossed the lamp down to the ground and took a few steps away from it.**

**The lamp shook a few more times before a cloud began to pour out of it. Since Kihyun had no clue what was going on, he brought his arm up and covered his nose and mouth, just in case it was something toxic. More and more smoke poured out which caused Kihyun to close his eyes as well.**

**“Finally!”**

**Upon hearing a new voice, Kihyun opened his eyes slowly and lowered his arm down away from his face. Exactly what was he looking at. There was a tall male standing in front of him with jet black hair and a very well toned body. Other than some lightly weight, flowy pants and gold bands around his wrists, ankles, and one around his neck, the male wore nothing else. All Kihyun could do was stand there and watch as this barely-clothed stranger stood in front of him and stretched with his arm above his head. After he appeared to be done stretching, the male turned his head and locked eyes with him.**

**“Master!” he said before walking over to Kihyun and standing in front of him.**

**“M-master!?”**

**“You’re the one who released me, right?” he asked with a large smile on his face. “I can’t begin to tell you how incredibly cramped it can get in there!”**

**Kihyun shook his head in confusion and held his hands up as a motion for this strange man to slow down. Sand moved as the man took a shuffled step back and looked down at him.**

**“First off...who are you?” Kihyun finally asked.**

**“My name is, Wonho.”**

**For some reason, Kihyun thought he would explain a bit more about himself but he stopped talking right after he said his name.**

**“Where are you from, Wonho?” he asked next.**

**Wonho turned his head around and pointed back to the lamp that was laying on the ground. He then went over, picked it up, and lightly brushed it off as he walked over and handed it back to Kihyun.**

**“I’m the genie who has lived in that lamp for the last 900 years,” Wonho explained.**

**“A genie…?” Kihyun asked with a deadpan look on his face.**

**“That’s correct, Master.”**

**“In this lamp…?” he questioned while he held the lamp in one of his outstretched hands.**

**“That’s correct, Master.”**

**“And you said for...if I heard you correctly...was it...** **_900_ ** **years?” Kihyun raised his eyebrows and waited for a response to come. At first he thought Wonho was going to laugh and admit this was all some sort of joke. That idea quickly vanished when he saw Wonho nod his head.**

**“That’s correct, Master,” Wonho replied with a large smile on his lips.**

**Kihyun looked Wonho up and down a couple of times before he shouted, “Then how come you look like you’re twenty-five!?”**

**“Ahhh, allow for me to explain that, Master,” Wonho stated. “You see, Master, genies have a different way of aging. The progression is a lot slower, especially if we are not released often, like I am. However, once we are freed from the lamp, the aging process happens a bit differently. We tend to-”**

**“Wait! Stop! Just...stop!” Kihyun blurted out to interrupt him. “You came from this lamp. Right??”**

**“That’s correct, Master.”**

**“Then you should be able to go back just as easily!”**

**Wonho gave him a strange look before he found the lamp being hammered against the top of his head repeatedly.**

**“Ouch! Ouch! Master, stop!” Wonho cried out as he grabbed hold of Kihyun’s wrists.**

**At the touch of Wonho’s hands, Kihyun froze. There was something that felt oddly mystical and powerful about the feeling that was now running through his body. He caught his breath and looked up at the genie.**

**“You’ll never get me back inside by hitting me like that, Master,” Wonho explained calmly. “I can only go back after I grant you your three wishes.”**

**Kihyun’s shoulders slouched as his arms dropped down to his sides and the lamp fell into the sand once more. All Wonho did was crouch down and pick it up so that he could wipe the sand off and hold it protectively. After all, that lamp was his home when he was not summoned.**

**“Three wishes?” asked Kihyun in a shocked voice. “So you really are a damn genie...” he muttered with a look of disbelief on his face, his mouth slightly agape.**

**“I mean...if you haven’t figured it out already, Master, yes...like I have said earlier...I am a genie,” Wonho replied.**

**“How long do I have to make my three wishes?” Kihyun asked next, since he needed to know if he had to come up with three random things quickly or not.**

**Wonho stood there and shook his head a couple of times as he looked down at Kihyun. “As long as it takes you to make three wishes, I’ll be here.”**

**“Great...just great…” With a slight sigh and click of his tongue, Kihyun tried to clear his mind.**

**“I’m glad you’re excited, Master!” Wonho happily replied, clearly not picking up on the fact that Kihyun would rather shove him back into the lamp right at this moment.**

**“It’s called** **_sarcasm_ ** **, dummy,” replied Kihyun with a roll of his eyes.**

**“Ahhh...sarcasm...got it!” After a small pause and a confused gaze at Kihyun, he then asked, “Does that mean you’re** **_not_ ** **excited then?”**

**With a shake of his head and another sigh, Kihyun turned his back on Wonho and continued to walk. He quickly heard Wonho’s quickened footsteps behind him as he caught up and walked only slightly behind him. For the meantime, Kihyun just wanted to pretend that he had no idea that Wonho was with him. However, Kihyun soon found a downside to having the genie with him. Because of the time of the year, it appeared that all of the places to stay the night either were completely booked or had only single person rooms left. Kihyun had no idea how long he spent going from building to building to ask for a room before he was completely out of options.**

**“Nowhere has a room with enough space for two people,” groused Kihyun and he carded his fingers through his hair.** **_Not to mention I think some of the owners were a bit put off with how strange Wonho is dressed. I hope they didn’t think I’m some weirdo into strange things,_ ** **he then thought to himself.**

**Wonho came up next to Kihyun with a large smile on his face and said, “Do not worry, Master! Things always work out in the end!”**

**Not feeling as optimistic as Wonho, Kihyun gave him a half-smile and a small nod of his head. At least there was someone who was thinking positively.**

**A small river ran about a mile away from the edge of the town which Kihyun figured would be as good of a place as any to rest. The only problem was going to be getting to the river. A slow mile long walk for him would take at least fifteen minutes, and with how hot he was feeling, he figured it would take even longer.**

**“Master, is there anything I can do to help you? The back of your shirt is covered with sweat,” Wonho told him after they had been walking towards the river for about five minutes.**

**Kihyun raised his arm and wiped the sweat off his forehead with his sleeve, only to them realize he had huge sweat stains under his armpits as well. If he had a genie to use, he may as well put him to use so that he would be able to get rid of him sooner. His feet came to a halt in the sand as he turned back around to Wonho.**

**“Yes, as a matter of fact I could use some help from you,” Kihyun told him, this time as he lifted his shirt and completely wiped his face. “I wish I had lighter clothing that can keep me cooler.”**

**“Your wish is my command,” Wonho replied with a smirk.**

**Everything was silent between them as Kihyun began to wonder how Wonho’s magic was going to work. Did he need special words? A certain gesture? Then he watched as Wonho raised his arm and gave a snap of his fingers. A small puff of smoke came out of nowhere, causing Kihyun to close his eyes in shock and cough a couple of times. Once he was able to open his eyes again, he looked down and gasped in shock. Wonho had practically given him the exact same type of pants that he was wearing, and a shirt that was, by his definition, see through, and cropped right above his hips.**

**“You’re kidding me…” stated Kihyun as he looked from his clothes back up to Wonho.**

**“Why would I be joking, Master? You asked for lighter clothing so I thought those would be perfect. After all, I’m not hot and uncomfortable, which means clothing like mine should be suitable,” Wonho explained with a large smile on his face.**

**Kihun pulled at his shirt to try and tug it down, which did absolutely nothing, before he turned away from Wonho again and began to walk again. Behind him, however, he did not see the way Wonho was watching him.**

**The two of them continued to walk until they finally reached the river. Although Kihyun still felt uncomfortable in the more revealing clothing, he had to admit that he was cooler than before which was a huge relief.**

**There was now grass that was sparsely growing in the sand, so Kihyun walked over to one of the grassier spots and decided to sit down.**

**“Aaahhh! It feels so good to sit down!” exclaimed Kihyun as he rested his feet.**

**Wonho took a seat next to Kihyun and placed his lamp down before he looked over at the other male. Usually when he was summoned, his Masters were fast to make greedy wishes that would benefit them. It felt nice that Kihyun was not like everyone else and that he got to spend more time out of his lamp.**

**“When was the last time you were summoned?” asked Kihyun as he watched the water in the river run by.**

**“The last time…? Oh gosh, that’s hard the guess honestly,” Wonho told him as he thought hard and tried to do the math. “Maybe around 200 years ago?” he finally answered after remembering the date he had seen on a calendar in one of the inns they had visited.**

**“200 years!?” screeched Kihyun as he spun his head towards Wonho. “Why so long? Did no one want your lamp?”**

**“From what I know, the lamp was given to someone in a different country than this. When I was last summoned it was by an older gentleman. He made his wishes and I returned to my lamp. I believe from then on his son found the lamp and brought it here, had a family, stashed the lamp away somewhere, and it was only found many years later by some girl who I’d imagine to be some part of his family. They needed money so they traded the lamp to the woman who sold it to you.” After Wonho finished his quick explanation, he nodded his head in confirmation that those events was what he believed to have happened.**

**“No offense, Wonho, but it seems like you have the shitty end of the stick,” Kihyun stated along with a shake of his head.**

**Wonho nodded his head and replied, “I really do I guess, Master. I never know the next time I’ll be released, what the wishes I’ll be granting are, or for how long I’ll be out of the lamp for.”**

**Kihyun chewed the inside of his cheek and thought for a little while before speaking up again to ask a question. “You mentioned before something about getting free from the lamp. How does that happen? Does someone have to wish for it?”**

**Hot wind tousled their hair and clothes around as everything grew silent. Only the sound of the river and was waving grass filled their ears. The look Kihyun saw on Wonho’s face gave him the impression that this was not a topic in which he enjoyed talking about.**

**“It’s been a rumor for centuries that one of the Master’s wishes has to be to set us free,” Wonho explained. “That was an idea of one of the first genies as a way to jip a Master out of one wish and to also gain freedom.”**

**“Pft! Sounds like something a genie would think of,” scoffed Kihyun as he remembered how his first wish had turned out.**

**“Anyways,” interrupted Wonho as he cleared his throat slightly. “The genie is actually supposed ask for freedom once the three wishes have been granted. If we ask and our Master agrees, then we are freed.”**

**“But if they don’t agree...you go back to the lamp…” Kihyun muttered as he put the pieces together in his head.**

**“That is correct, Master…”**

**“So that means you’ve…”**

**“Been denied of my freedom each time I’ve been released,” Wonho finished for him with a heavy sigh. “It’s just the life that I live.”**

**Once again, silence fell between them. Kihyun turned his head to watch the river flow freely down its path. Wonho also stayed silent as he pulled his knees up to his chest and rested his chin on them while his arms wrapped around them tightly.**

**Not sure about how much time had gone by, Wonho turned his head towards Kihyun to see his Master bobbing his head in sleepiness.**

**“Master...what will we do now?” Wonho asked in a semi-hushed voice.**

**Right away, Kihyun bolted up from his tired state and rubbed his eyes. After he slowly turned his head towards Wonho, he replied, “I just want to rest for a bit longer before I make a decision about what to do.”**

**Silently with a nod of his head, Wonho continued to watch Kihyun. He watched for a while longer until he suddenly started to see Kihyun lean to the side. With a quick movement, he was able to prevent him from hitting his head against the ground. Although Kihyun had just been caught, it appeared that he had no idea about what had just happened.**

**With a few small grunts, Wonho positioned himself behind Kihyun so that he would be able to lean back against him comfortably. When he had Kihyun well positioned, he wrapped his arms around him to hold him tightly. Almost instantly, Kihyun turned his head to the side in order to sleep more comfortably. Even if the position was not the most comfortable for Wonho, he only wanted to focus on Kihyun’s comfortability. After all, Kihyun was his Master and he had to do all he could for him.**

**Eventually, the sun began to drop in the sky which caused the temperature to drop. With a small shiver, Kihyun cracked open his eyes, not even aware that he had fallen into such a deep slumber.**

**“Are you awake now, Master?” Wonho asked as Kihyun rubbed his eyes.**

**“Sorry...I must have been more tired from all my traveling and being out in the sun for so long…” apologized Kihyun as he began to sit up. That was when he realized Wonho was holding onto him. “Um...you can release me now…”**

**“You’ll be colder if I let you go,” Wonho pointed out. “You need to stay warm or you might get sick.”**

**Kihyun was a bit dumbfounded that Wonho was so worried for him like that but shrugged it off as he licked his lips.**

**“Then...umm...I wish for shelter!” Kihyun stated as he figured it would be as good of a wish as any at the moment. At this point, he had no clue why he had not thought of that wish sooner.**

**“As you wish, Master.”**

**There was another large puff of smoke that once again caused Kihyun to cough and close his eyes. When he opened them, he found Wonho and him were inside of a large tent, still sitting in the same position as before. The tent was easily eight feet high, made of a thick white canvas material, with a comfortable bed, pillows, covers, and candles to keep everything lit. There was even a table that was lined with hot foods, all ready to be devoured. Two flaps at the front of the tent blew gently as the wind pushed them around a bit.**

**“Will this suffice, Master?” Wonho asked as he watched how Kihyun looked around in amazement.**

**Kihyun’s mouth was left hanging open slightly as he finished looking around. When his eyes were directed back at Wonho, all he could do was simply nod his head. Before he moved around, he realized he smelled something that was not the food.**

**“What’s that scent? It’s floral…”**

**“Ah! They are oil diffusing lamps. They are meant to calm and relax, but if you find them unpleasant I can remove them,” explained Wonho with a gentle smile.**

**Right away Kihyun shook his head and went to sit down by the table filled with food. Up until now, he had not realized just how hungry he had become. Now that he thought about it, he had only managed to have a small breakfast, and after the incident with the lamp and Wonho he had not even thought to have anything for lunch. As his eyes glanced over everything available to him, he heard as Wonho came over and took a seat right by him.**

**“You can eat whatever you want, Master. It’s all here for you,” Wonho told him when he saw some hesitancy.**

**“I didn’t even wish for food or all of this. I thought I’d just get a small tent or something out of that wish…”**

**“If you hadn’t learned from your first wish, unless you are very specific and precise...a genie can interpret the wish however they want,” Wonho stated.**

**“Then why give me all of this when you could have given me something worse?” asked Kihyun as he turned his head towards Wonho.**

**Wonho moved closer to Kihyun before he answered, “You’ve done nothing to show me that you’re a bad person and I could tell how tired you are so I figured you could use somewhere comfortable to rest for the night.”**

**“And that means you get somewhere comfortable to sleep as well,” Kihyun pointed out as he raised one of his eyebrows.**

**“No! That was not my intention, Master!” shouted Wonho in complete surprise.**

**A small chuckle passed Kihyun’s lips before he reached his hand up and gave Wonho a few pats on the head. Although he felt how Wonho gave a slight jolt of surprise, he did not remove his hand from his head.**

**“Don’t worry, Wonho. I was only poking fun at you,” Kihyun explained with a gentle smile.**

**Wonho sighed and drooped his shoulders as he let out a deeper breath. “First you’re sarcastic, then agitated and tired, and now you’re making fun of me? There are many sides to you, Master.”**

**“Humans are complex beings.” Kihyun placed his hands in his lap as he turned his head back towards the table of food. “Now...let’s eat.”**

**The two of them then continued to relax in the comfortable tent and Kihyun actually found himself having a good time. Although he was a bit hesitant at first, because it felt like he was stealing the food, Kihyun enjoyed the food and found himself eating a good amount. There were a few times he allowed for Wonho to feed him some of the food or wipe food from his mouth. As the night wore on, however, he noticed wind coming into the tent from the front flaps which had not been secured closed yet. Since it was getting cooler outside, they found themselves huddling closer together, and Kihyun did not even flinch when Wonho wrapped an arm around his waist. With a small shiver a few minutes later, he got onto his hands and knees and started to crawl towards the front of the tent.**

**“We should close this now to keep any warmth in and the sand out,” explained Kihyun as he reached his hand towards the front flap.**

**“You still have one last wish,” Wonho reminded him as he continued to sit where he was.**

**“Hmm...you’re right,” Kihyun acknowledged. “Let me think...I wish…” Just as he was reaching his hand out, there was a huge gust of wind that caused the tent flap to smack him in the face and shove a bunch of sand onto him. “Oh fuck me!” he cursed as he fell backwards onto his butt and wiped his face off.**

**Wonho sat up straighter and eyed Kihyun as he tugged at his shirt to brush off any more sand that was on him.**

**“If that’s your final wish...I’ll be more than happy to grant it,” Wonho stated.**

**“My...my wish…?” asked Kihyun with large eyes as he froze on the spot.**

**“You said, ‘I wish’, which was followed by, ‘Oh fuck me’,” he explained.**

**“WHAT!?” Kihyun shouted while he slapped a hand over his mouth. He had not been paying attention at all and did not even remember having said that. “I take it back!” he told Wonho while he waved his hands and shook his head.**

**“Sorry, Master. That’s not how wishes work,” replied Wonho with a mischievous smirk on his face.**

**With a snap of his fingers, Kihyun suddenly found himself on the bed and completely naked. There was not a second of hesitation before he sat up, grabbed a pillow, and placed it over his crotch. Was it just him or did the tent suddenly feel a lot hotter? His head then turned up which he was unsure if he regretted or not, because walking towards him was Wonho...completely naked...looking more like some sort of God than a genie. From under the pillow, Kihyun felt his member twitch, causing him to grip the pillow even harder.**

**“You look like an animal ready to be sacrificed,” chuckled Wonho as he approached the bed and placed a knee down and started to crawl towards him. “Scared?”**

**All Kihyun could do was continue to sit there and found himself giving a slight shake of his head. Was it because of the wish that he was not feeling too scared of this situation? His mind was caught up with trying to rationalize why he was feeling oddly alright with this situation when he suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder and then suddenly found himself falling backwards onto the bed.**

**The pillow was quickly discarded as Wonho ripped it away and tossed it to the floor. In complete silence, the two of them looked at one another. Wonho hovered over the younger male with a confident smirk on his face while Kihyun laid there looking dazed.**

**“It feels like someone is a bit excited,” Wonho commented, lowering himself down enough so they rubbed together.**

**“I could say the same thing about you,” retorted Kihyun.**

**Wonho raised an eyebrow and gave a small chuckle, shocked that Kihyun appeared to have so much confidence when just a few moments ago he had looked scared. As an experiment, he moved his hips a bit and was pleased when he felt Kihyun shiver slightly.**

**“I want you to feel good, Master,” Wonho told him as he rubbed them together more. “As long as you feel good, Master, I am doing my job.”**

**A small moan escaped Kihyun’s lips as he closed his eyes and leaned his head back slightly. His body felt limp and he felt Wonho adjust his position so his hands were now firmly placed by his head. Kihyun felt himself getting more aroused and also felt Wonho growing larger, both of becoming more and more sensitive.**

**It was only when Wonho suddenly gripped their erections and started stroking them that Kiyun’s eyes flew open and he bolted up. When he did that, however, he ended up smacking their heads together.**

**“Ouch!” they both yelled at the same time. Kihyun fell back onto the bed and Wonho sat up more, both of them rubbing their foreheads and cringing at the pain.**

**“That hurts…” Wonho groused as he finished rubbing his forehead and looked back down at the younger male.**

**“You shocked me!” Kihyun replied in self-defense. “I wasn’t expecting you to...well to…”**

**“Grab your cock?” Wonho asked right before he grabbed them again and started to stroke them.**

**Kihyun gasped in shock and leaned up enough so he was able to grab hold of Wonho’s arms. Even though he grabbed onto him, there was no sign of him trying to shove the genie off or stop him. He was simply shocked and overwhelmed with the sensation.**

**“Wait! Wonho!” Kihyun called out as he felt himself getting closer to his climax. It seemed like Wonho had not even heard him though.**

**Keeping his eyes on Kihyun, Wonho continued to move his hand. He could see how Kihyun was shaking slightly and how his muscles were becoming more tensed up, but he knew the younger male would enjoy what was to come. There was a slight sting on his skin as Kihyun dug his nails into his arm, which caused him to quicken his pace and stroke them a bit harder for more pleasure. Doing that, it took less than a minute before Kihyun cried out in pleasure. Cum flew and landed on Kihyun’s stomach and chest, and also covered some of Wonho’s hand.**

**When Wonho finally released their cocks, Kihyun fell back onto the bed and breathed heavily to try and catch his breath. Wonho looked down at his hand covered in cum and chuckled, glad he had been able to make Kihyun feel this good.**

**“Can I tell you something, Master?” Wonho asked.**

**“W-what...is it?” panted Kihyun as he opened his eyes halfway and looked at the genie.**

**Wonho slowly leaned down so his mouth was next to Kihyun’s ear and whispered, “That wasn’t your third wish.”**

**Once he backed away from the younger male again, he glanced down and was surprised to see the look of shock and anger on Kihyun’s face.**

**“What do you mean...it wasn’t my third wish…?” Kihyun asked.**

**“I mean…” Wonho scratched the back of his neck with his clean hand. “What you said wasn’t a complete wish. ‘I wish, oh fuck me’ isn’t a wish…” he explained. “You would have had to say something like, ‘I wish that you would fuck me,’ or something like that.” Once he finished, a nervous chuckle left his lips because he was feeling slightly guilting for tricking his Master.**

**Right away, once Kihyun heard what Wonho had said, he rolled over onto his side and covered his face with his hands. His body curled into a small ball as he laid there, unresponsive to Wonho.**

**“Ummm...Master...I apologize…” Wonho eventually replied, his head tilted down in disappointment. “I should never have done that without your permission. I was wrong.”**

**The tent went silent again for a while before a small murmur came from Kihyun who was still hiding his face. Wonho lifted his head and looked over towards Kihyun.**

**“Sorry, Master. I couldn’t understand you…”**

**Again, another muffled response came from Kihyun. Wonho had leaned in a bit this time to see if he could understand what was being said, but it had been pointless.**

**“Umm, Master...I think you need to move your hands away from your face for me to understand you,” he then explained.**

**“I wish that you’d just fuck me already, Wonho!” Kihyun then screamed, only taking his hands away from his face for a second before placing them back to hide again.**

**Sitting there, Wonho’s jaw completely dropped.**

**“M-Master…”**

**“At first I thought I was feeling good because it was a wish I made but...if you said it wasn’t a real wish...then I know I felt good** **_because_ ** **it was you…” Kihyun explained.**

**This time, he lowered his hands completely away from his face and turned back around so he was facing Wonho. His teeth bit into his bottom lip as he pushed himself up into a seated position and combed his fingers through his hair to move it out of his eyes.**

**“So...what are you going to do about my wish?” Kihyun then asked as his cheeks turned a slight red color.**

**“I…”**

**“You have to fulfill my last wish, Wonho.”**

**Wonho watched as Kihyun moved closer to him and kneeled in front of him. The two met eyes and stared at each other for a couple of seconds before Wonho gave a snap of his fingers. Kihyun glanced over as he saw something out of the corner of his eye and spotted a small glass bottle with a cork secured at the top of keep it sealed. Curiosity got the best of him as he reached towards it and grasped it in his hand.**

**Before Kihyun knew what was happening he was pulled into Wonho’s lap, his back resting against his chest and a hard erection rubbing against him.**

**“If you want us to have sex, we need some good lube,” explained Wonho as he grabbed hold of Kihyun’s hand that was holding the glass bottle.**

**“And you know this is good?” Kihyun asked as he tilted his head back to look at Wonho.**

**“Yeah, this works well,” he replied with a smile. “Only the best for a virgin like you.”**

**Without saying anything, Kihyun turned his head away from Wonho and glanced over towards their hands, Wonho’s still clasped over his. There was a slight tickle against his neck as Wonho lowered his head and planted a few small kisses along his neck and ears. Those sensations cause Kihyun to relax more against him. The bottle fell from his hand as he then reached to grab onto Wonho’s hair. Slowly, Wonho’s hands then started to travel around his body, caressing it.**

**“Wonho…” Kihyun whined as he opened his legs more as an invitation.**

**“We have to take things slow,” replied Wonho as he fumbled to find the dropped bottle of lube. “I wouldn’t want to hurt you.”**

**Eyes open and alert, Kihyun watched as Wonho popped the cork out of the bottle and poured some of the lube onto his hand. Kihyun was shocked as Wonho poured some of the lube over his cock as well. He had no idea what Wonho was meant to be doing, but watched as Wonho lowered his lube covered hand to his cock. Once Wonho was touching and stroking him, Kihyun started to move his hips which in turn caused friction against Wonho’s erection.**

**Ragged breaths left Kihyun’s mouth while pleasure began to overflow but he was not making any loud noises. Before Kihyun had too much of a chance to get overly aroused, however, he felt Wonho release his cock as his hand trailed down to his ass.**

**“Can I, Master?” asked Wonho while at the same time running a finger over Kihyun’s puckered hole.**

**“It has to happen if you’re going to fuck me,” Kihyun responded.**

**Wonho smiled as he planted another kiss on Kihyun’s neck before he replied, “Someone seems very confident.”**

**Kihyun moved his hips a bit more to show Wonho he was ready, and bit the inside of his check as he waited, not knowing what it would feel like. As he felt Wonho lightly pressing his finger against his hole, but not entering, Kihyun noticed himself holding his breath. But Wonho worked slowly and did this a few more times before he actually began to push his finger in.**

**“How does it feel?” questioned Wonho once his finger was all the way inside.**

**“Strange…” Kihyun wanted to shift a little in Wonho’s lap, but did not want to risk Wonho moving his finger inside of him on accident.**

**“It won’t feel strange for much longer,” Wonho assured him along with another kiss on the neck.**

**Slowly, and carefully, Wonho started to move his finger around inside of Kihyun. He pushed and pulled it in and out at a steady pace until he felt Kihyun becoming more relaxed and soft.**

**“I’ll add a second finger now,” he warned before he began to push it in. When he realized Kihyun became tense and tight around him, he gave him a small bite on the ear. “Relax. Take a few deep breaths.”**

**Kihyun gave a few nods of his head as he did what Wonho instructed him to. While he focused on relaxing himself and breathing, Wonho was able to fully slide his second finger in and start to move them.**

**Once Kihyun started to get used to the feeling of two fingers inside of him, Wonho tried something new by spreading them out and scissoring them. At first Kihyun gave a small shocked whine, but soon after he started to move his hips more. A third finger slid in practically without Kihyun realizing it because he was really starting to enjoy himself. When Wonho crooked his fingers this time, however, he received a large cry of pleasure from Kihyun. Without any hesitation, Wonho repeated the motion over and over again. In no time, he had Kihyun reduced to a begging mess in his lap. The sounds coming from his mouth and ass were delightful and turning him on even more. His back was arched and his toes were curled in pleasure as a sign that whatever Wonho was doing was working very well.**

**“Wonho~! Wonho~!” Kihyun cried out right before he came and covered himself in even more cum.**

**“I think you might be ready,” Wonho commented as he slipped his fingers out of Kihyun.**

**There was a small whine that came from Kihyun before he found himself being positioned on his back with Wonho between his legs. Now that he was able to see Wonho’s cock again, it was starting to dawn on him just how big he was.**

**“Woah…” the younger gasped when he saw Wonho’s member twitch in eagerness. “That’s um...big…”**

**“Is your confidence gone now?” asked Wonho.**

**“Are you making fun of me?” Kihyun shot back in as serious of a voice that he could muster. “The last time I checked you weren’t taking a huge cock up your ass for the first time,” he snarked back.**

**“Sorry, Master,” Wonho apologized with a small nod of his head. “Want me to continue before you’re scared off?”**

**Before Kihyun could even respond to that question, Wonho ran gently trailed his fingers over his erection. Light touches all over his body came from Wonho and started to very quickly drive Kihyun insane. He never knew his body could be this sensitive to simple touches like this.**

**“If you don’t do something soon, I’m going to push you down and do it myself,” Kihyun threatened.**

**“Ha! Ha!” Wonho laughed, quickly covering his mouth soon after. “Sorry, Master, but I don’t think that’s possible.”**

**To try and prove Wonho wrong, and that he would be able to push him down, Kihyun started to push himself up. As soon as Wonho saw him doing that, however, he grabbed one of Kihyun’s legs under his knee and pulled it up. That action forced Kihyun to fall back down onto his back. When he looked back up at Wonho, he saw the look in the older male’s eyes. Wonho lowered his head towards Kihyun’s leg and gave it a small kiss followed by a harder bite that would definitely leave a mark.**

**“I think we should get started now,” Wonho commented as he rested Kihyun’s leg against him so that his knee bent over his shoulder.**

**When Wonho adjusted his position a little, his cock brushed against Kihyun’s ass. The younger shuddered a little but had eagerness in his eyes. He wanted to know what Wonho felt like inside of him, and thankfully he did not have to wait long at all.**

**“I’m going to push in,” Wonho warned him before he pressed himself all the way into.**

**It was a bit of a slow process as Wonho sunk all the way inside, but once he was in, Kihyun was overwhelmed with just how stuffed he felt. There felt like there was a slight burn in his ass from the stretch, but it was a very much welcomed feeling.**

**“Damn it, why are you so big!?” Kihyun groaned as he clutched at the covers by his head. “I swear I can feel you in my stomach,” he moaned, followed by a small whimper as he shifted slightly.**

**“What can I say? I was blessed with a large cock to fill your small ass,” Wonho replied with a pleased smirk.**

**No other words were exchanged before Wonho started to move his hips. It was a good thing they had not been able to get a room in the town because the noises that were coming from their tent would have otherwise disturbed everyone around them.**

**Thankfully the bed seemed to be sturdy enough that neither of them were worried about it breaking, because Wonho was going at this hard and fast.**

**“I think I’m going to die!” Kihyun cried as tears of pleasure came from his eyes.**

**“You won’t die,” Wonho told him as he slowed his thrusts a little.**

**Their position was changed slightly so that both of Kihyun's legs went over Wonho’s shoulder. In this new position, Wonho bent Kihyun in half and started another fast and rough pace. In this slightly new position, both of them could feel how much deeper Wonho was able to get and it felt more amazing than before.**

**Kihyun reached up and managed to get his hands around Wonho’s neck, but did not have the strength to pull him down. Not to mention their current position Kihyun was not sure if it would be an easy or comfortable thing to do.**

**“Wonho, please! I’m so close!” moaned Kihyun as the older male continued to pound his ass as hard as he could.**

**“I’m close to!” Wonho replied as his pace grew a bit faster and more frantic. “I can’t hold back!”**

**Another loud cry left Kihyun’s lips as Wonho thrust into him at a new angle, managing to find that same place he had hit with his fingers before. Although they were both being driven crazy with pleasure, Wonho was the first one who found his release. His thrusts became more sporadic before he plunged all the way into Kihyun and released inside of him. The warm feeling of Wonho’s release, and the sensation that filled him, caused him to cum shortly after.**

**For a while, all either of them could do was lay there in that position. Both felt drained of energy, but Wonho knew Kihyun could not have been comfortable bent in half like that. After a few minutes, he made himself slowly pull out from the younger and carefully lowered his legs back onto the bed.**

**“My ass is going to feel it tomorrow,” Kihyun slightly complained, followed by a chuckle.**

**“Don’t forget about your back and hips,” Wonho added.**

**Kihyun carefully rolled over onto his side to find that Wonho was already sitting on the bed with his legs crossed.**

**“Master,” Wonho called gently.**

**“Hmm?” hummed Kihyun, wondering how he was still awake when all his body seemed to want to do was sleep.**

**“I have something I want to ask of you,” Wonho told him in a serious voice. “Master, will you grant me my freedom?”**

**Right away, Kihyun bolted up and regretted it as a pain ran though his ass and back. A hand went to his lower back as he massaged it slightly and got into a semi more comfortable position.**

**“Umm...is there a correct way I should respond?” Kihyun asked, his head tilted to the side.**

**Wonho nodded his head and replied, “You can either say, ‘Wonho, I grant you your freedom’, or ‘Wonho, return to the lamp’.”**

**It was not easy for him, but Kihyun shifted so he was kneeling next to Wonho and placed a hand on one of his. When he did that he realized just how big Wonho’s hands were and was not shocked about how easily the genie had been able to manhandle him and pleasure him. Before his thoughts could get too raunchy, however, he cleared his mind and took a few deep breaths.**

**“Wonho…” Kihyun turned his head up towards the genie and gave him a smile. “I grant you...your freedom.”**

**A gentle smile crossed Wonho’s face as a small, “Thank you,” passed his lips before a bright flash of light caused Kihyun to close his eyes.**

**As soon as Kihyun opened his eyes, he saw Wonho sitting on the bed, rubbing his wrists, with a huge smile on his face. The gold bands were gone from his wrists, ankles, and neck, a signal that he was now free, no longer a prisoner of the lamp.**

**“I...didn’t set you free just because we had sex…” Kihyun murmured as he played with the covers and looked down. “I just...I believe that I truly like you…”**

**“Even though you were so annoyed with me in the beginning?” asked Wonho.**

**“I know…” Kihyun sighed, lowering his head even more. “I want to get to know you more and setting you free, I just hoped that you’d want to stick around…”**

**Not able to stop himself, Wonho launched himself forward and knocked both of them over onto the bed. Kihyun did not know if the shock of being jumped on, or the pain in his ass, was stronger.**

**“I’m not going to leave you, Kihyun. I’ll tell you that right now,” Wonho told him with his face buried against Kihyun’s neck. “I’ll do whatever I have to in order to keep you near me.”**

**Kihyun was smiling so big before he placed his hands on Wonho’s face and pulled him in for a heated kiss. They intertwined their legs together, their fingers weaving through the other’s hair, and in the process they ended up flipping over so that Kihyun was laying on top of Wonho by the end of it. Once their kiss broke, Kihyun smiled at Wonho.**

**“I knew I’d end up on top,” Kihyun told him with a small chuckle before he planted a quick kiss on his lips.**

**“I’m doing this because I know you’re in pain from having sex,” explained Wonho as he gave a soft, innocent slap to his ass. “You also seem like you’d like to snuggle and this would make it really easy for you.”**

**Blushing again, Kihyun buried his face in Wonho’s chest and let out a small whine of embarrassment.**

**“We should sleep but the candles are still lit and I never got the chance to close the front of the tent,” Kihyun pointed out in an attempt to get the tent dark to hide his red face.**

**“No problem,” Wonho simply answered before raising his hand and snapped his fingers.**

**Kihyun gasped as the candles all went out and the front of the tent secured closed. It was like he had never been in the dark before as he looked around in amazement at just how dark it had become.**

**“How...how did you…”**

**“Just because I’m free now, doesn’t mean that I don’t still have my powers,” explained Wonho with a shrug of his shoulders. “I’m just not limited to three wishes and I don’t have to follow any wishes that are requested of me. I can make decisions for myself which wishes I want to grant now.”**

**“Sneaky bastard…” muttered Kihyun with a roll of his eyes. “I wish for you to kiss me right now!” he then exclaimed.**

**“That...you never have to wish for,” Wonho quickly told him before capturing his lips again. “Anymore teasing from you and your ass is going to hurt even more than it does now.”**

**With a long, content sigh, Kihyun relaxed against Wonho and hugged him as if he was suddenly going to disappear into thin air. In return, he received just as strong of a hug. Although the day had started out really strange...and honestly ended just as strangely, if not more...Kihyun was happy things had played out the way they had. Sure, from now on, things were going to be interesting for him. But at least he has Wonho now and that was all he wanted at the moment.**

**Thank you to everyone who has commented, subscribed, and upvoted this oneshot! It was my first Monsta X fic so the support you gave is greatly appreciated ^^ Thank you again!**

**Author's Note:**

> Ta da! Here we go! My first Monsta X oneshot is now completed! What did you all think of it?? Kihyun definitely got more than he bargained for when he accepted that lamp from the lady in the tent! Wonho seemed to have fun with the first wish and doing what he wanted with the clothes. The second wish, it seems like he genuinely wanted for Kihyun to be comfortable and warm for the night. The third “wish” though...what did you think of Wonho fooling Kihyun like that? I mean in the end it all worked out but should Wonho have tricked Kihyun like that in the beginning? Anyways, we got some KiHo smut so…. ;p Hehee! I have to love writing my smut! And, Kihyun chose to release Wonho from his lamp :D Now those two...oh those two...it looks like they are going to be spending a lot of time together, and who knows, perhaps Kihyun is going to stop traveling everywhere and just dedicate his time to Wonho hahaa! But please let me know what you thought of this fun little oneshot!


End file.
